Girlfriends, In The Time Of Their Lives with Big Time Rush
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: Just start to read... its super cute REVIEW,COMMENT,FAVORITE,FOLLOW
1. Chapter 1

**Because you would start reading I want you to know - A/N : Believe it or not,she and me are cahtting with BTR in real life:) SO this based on that.**

** IT IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY wich means I and Mich are ourselves and of course our friendship in the story :D Sadly other than these things the rest of is imagine :D It would be pretty epic tough! Meeting with BTR and all. I don't even wanna think about cause I'll have a heart attack. Kidding. Let's get start it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Timi's Pov. <strong>

Today I'm going to meet up with her and BTR. Yes,you heard it right. I said Big Time Rush,the famous boy band. Today is the day. I never tought this would actually could happen one day. To me it's still like a dream where at the best moment you will wake up. But no,this is all happening. Finally I'm gonna meet with BTR and my Bestie! It's 6pm on the afternoon. My plane will fly off around 7 so I had to hurry up. Till the last minutes I was up on Skype and video chatting with my bestie,Micheline in short just Mich. By the way my name is Timea,but everybody just calls me Timi. We both are 16 years old and the most epic thing is in that we have our birthday in the same month. Awww.

She lives in French while I live in Hungary. One band brought us together! I can say this was a big moment in my life! She's the nicest girl on the earth. The chance of meeting one day was little but tonight we'll see each other for the very first time,gosh I can't wait! It was hard to see her only trough computer for 7 month,but now we got a chance!

"Mich,I gotta go now:) SEE YOU SOON GIRL! :D OMG"- I wrote to her.

"Yes,awwwww. Love you sooo much"- She answered back. I waved to her into the web camera mouthing " I love you" then I logged off. I put on my choose180 necklace,lip gloss and grabbed my suitcases. I said bye to my family and got in the car what James sent for me. It was a good 1 hour-long ride,but then finally I arrived. The driver was so nice,he even opened the door for me. I got out of the black car and took over my bags. I said bye to the driver and walked in the giant building. I was so scared but also super thrilled.

**Guys Pov.**

We got here around 6pm and waited to Timi to come. We were waiting at the waiting area. Carlos was filming us as he always does. James was talking me about the two girls whom we gonna meet in a few hours,while Logan went to buy for us and the girls food and drink. As much as we almost live on the planes we all hate the plane food very much. I began to get impatient and Carlos didn't make it easier when he pushed his camera into my face asking,

"Tell them what are we doing"- He said cheerfully. Oh man he still jumpy and full with energy after we were flying here from Los Angeles and we still have two more to go. First to France,then off to London.

"Litos could you please turn that thing off? I'm getting crazy with it! Thanks buddy"- I said with a raised voice. Carlos got the sign and turn it off putting away. He plopped down beside me pouting crossed arms. I just sighed, " You know I don't meant it like that. Now give me a hug"- I said with a raised eyebrow what always makes the guys burst out in laugh. He just smiled and gave me a hug and pulled away.

"Got our foods"- Logan said holding two big bag of Mc Donalds food. Yummy. He looked at me like he would waiting for something. I shot him a what's wrong face.

"Just wanted to know when she will be here. Any news yet?"- He asked.

"Nothing. I told her where we gonna meet so she should be here very soon."- James told smartly with a big smile.

"Oh,okay than."- He said simply sitting beside on the free chair. James phone began to ring.

"Hello?"- He spoke.

"Ummm...h-hi...I got lost,where are you guys? Please help!"- I said into the phone little shyly.

"The place where we said we are going to wait for you. So tell us where you are so we can get you."- James replied softly.

"Well, I see a lot of people and a lady and wait,that's a number. Okay I think I am at gate 3. Do you know it where I am?"- I asked worriedly. I got lost and they were in the same building I only hoped they won't leave without me. After all they all come to pick me up.

"It's funny cause that's the gate where our plane takes off,we'll meet with you there in 5 just don't move! Stay where you are now."- James said quickly and hang up.

"Guys she's at the gate 3 and she got lost so I said we'll go and get her since our plane takes off from there."- James informed his 3 buddy. They nodded smiling grabbing their suitcase and their own backpack. They made their way over to Timi.

"Guys I think I saw her"- Carlos yelled in causing everybody around us watching us like we would be idiots. Well,sometimes we are so they don't tought too wrong.

"Maybe she's her but Litos calm down,I'm pretty sure she's too nervous already so don't do what you usually do with everybody running over to them and pulled them into a giant bear hug."- Kendall warned Carlos.

"Oh but c'mon she loves us! Pleeeeaseeee"- Carlos whined. I looked up at James who shrugged his shoulder and nodded approving he can do it. I just shook my head. They will freak her out. Hahaha. Carlos dropped everything what he was holding smiling a last to us then he ran up to Timi who was standing with her back towards us. Carlos jumped on her making her scream.

" HOLY SHIT CARLOS! DO YOU REALLY DID THIS?!"- She said with a goofy smile. The rest of the group walked up to her and Carlos. But she was hugging Litos instead of greeting us. Kendall got "fake" sad and he just smirked as he asked from Timi, " I see,I see you love him more than me! Then why you always wrote to me I love you so much Kendizzle? Huh?"- Kendall teased her. She blushed instantly looking down at her phone wich was a picture of the guys as they were goofing around on the earlier summer tour. Even tough she wasn't there she spent hours,days looking pictures of the concerts etc.

"You're lucky I like you or else I would be mad at you!"- She said with a sly smile looking up slowly. Too bad that Kendall was already thinking and he suddenly attacked her with a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Kendall,soo good to see you finally and of course you guys too Logan and James"- She said still hugging Kendall never letting him go.

"Okay,guys let's go our plane takes off in 10 minutes and we still have to go trough the ticket checker."- Logan said trying to hurry up them. The group picked up their stuffs again and began to walk over to the women who began to check their tickets. While not knowing Timi was still clutching into Kendall not moving at all.

"Aww you two look cute but seriously Timi let him go we gotta go now"- Logan said chuckling. She had 2 medium sized carry on what she picked up hardly but suddenly she felt somebody's hands on her's. She looked up to meet with those magical green eyes of Kendall.

"Let me carry you this one,please"- He said winking. So she gave in with a shrug and they all got on the plane successfully. She sat between Kendall and Carlos. Logan and James on their right in the right side of the plane.

She pulled out her phone and put on the playlist Worldwide by Big Time Rush,she couldn't help but that song always calmed her down and took her into a place where everything was perfect. With music in her ears she dozed off slowly.

Next thing she knew she was shook awake gently by two arms, " Hey baby girl wake up,we're here"-James put a kiss on her forehead. Logan and Carlos along with Kendall already got off the plane with the bags.

"Hmmm"- She began to move.

"No,5 more minutes please"- She mumbled half asleep turning away from James.

"okay,then I'll carry you."- James added with a cute chuckle. He knelt down in front of Timi and unbuckled her belt. He put away her phone and earbuds into his jeans pocket first,then finally he picked it her up in a bridal style and they both went off the plane.

Mich's Pov.

I looked around in my room for the last time this day. I'm gonna miss my parents that's sure but it's worth it cause I'll see my idols finally! I smiled looking around my room. My eye landed on a James poster. God he's the hottest,sweetest guy on the earth. I grabbed my bags and went down to say bye to my parents.

"Have fun honey."

"Call us if you need anything,but most of all enjoy the time what you gonna spend with them"- your mom said hugging you then your dad.

" I love both of you soo much"- I said with tears in my eyes. Yes,sometimes they can be annoying but they are always there for me and that's why I love them so much,they are so supportive. That's when we heard a honk from outside. It was my ride. I gave a last hug to them then I waved bye and got in the car with my suitcases.

The ride to the airport was surprisingly seemed longer than it really was. But the important thing is that only minutes separated me from meeting with my bestie and my idols.

I walked in the giant building searching gate 6. Luckily I managed to got there and there was an empty seat in the waiting area so I sat down. I was super nervous. More than you could imagine. Since I thought their plane don't landed yet I took out my phone and just messed around with it. I even took pictures so I can post it later on instagram and twitter.

I didn't pay attention who was passing by in front of me and that's why I jumped in my seat laughing when I saw Logan trying to hit Carlos with his sleeping pillow. They were 3 metres from me. I got up but my courage stopped exist. I became shy and I don't wanted to embarass myself. But my fear got washed away when I saw Kendall approaching to the two idiot who were fighting with a pillow. Soon I saw James too but the cutest thing was that he was carrying a sleeping Timi in his arms. My lips turned into a big smile. I took a breath and walked up to them.

"H-hi guys"-I said with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Phone trouble

**Because you would start reading I want you to know - A/N : Believe it or not,she and me are chatting with BTR in real life:) SO this based on that.**

** IT IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY wich means I and Mich are ourselves and of course our friendship in the story :D Sadly other than these things the rest of is imagine :D It would be pretty epic tough! Meeting with BTR and all. I don't even wanna think about cause I'll have a heart attack. Kidding. Let's get start it...**

* * *

><p><strong>We're both 16 years old )<strong>

**Mich's Pov.**

I didn't pay attention who was passing by in front of me and that's why I jumped in my seat laughing when I saw Logan trying to hit Carlos with his sleeping pillow. They were 3 metres from me. I got up but my courage stopped exist. I became shy and I don't wanted to embarrass myself. But my fear got washed away when I saw Kendall approaching to the two idiot who were fighting with a pillow. Soon I saw James too but the cutest thing was that he was carrying a sleeping Timi in his arms. My lips turned into a big smile. I took a breath and walked up to them.

"H-hi guys"-I said with a smile. They shot their heads towards me smiling. James instantly handed the sleeping Timi to Kendall who took her over with a smirk. Logan took over my giant suitcase with a gentle smile as James come over and attacked me with a tight hug. I put my arms around his waist. It felt so good.

"Hello Beautiful,good that you are here too,sorry about her,we tried to wake her up but she slept in. But now we should get on the plane before we miss it."- James told me with a chuckle,he made me blush. HARD.

"Haha it's totally okay. She was exhausted. So can you guys tell me then who am I gonna sit with? You guys or me choose?"- I asked more confidently. They're just Logan,Kendall,Carlos and James. I really shouldn't have to worry about it. I just have to be me.- I thought with a smile.

"Well,I don't know about you Mich but James wants to sit beside you so I assume that's would be more than good for you so yeah."- Kendall joined in the conversation.

"Wich means you'll sit with me and James."- Logan shot me a flirty smile. Oh god. I swear one day they will kill me with their hotness and cuteness. It's too much if you can't fangirl it out. That would be really weird If I say.

"Aww that's so sweet! Of course I'm happy if I can sit with you guys."- I nudged Logan in the ribs. He let out a chuckle nudging me back playfully. I can see we'll have a good time together.

We got to the ticket checker lady and once we were good to go we took our seat. Me beside James and Logan. While Carlos sit beside Kendall between with Timi who was still sleeping peacefully. So Carlos and Kendall buckled her up carefully not wanting to wake her up.

"Can I sit next to the window,pretty please?"- I asked but it come out as whining. The looked at me with that wierd face what told me "you gotta be kidding". I never whined for anything so yeah.

"Sure girl,go ahead."- Logan said letting me in then James sat on my left,next to him Logan. To our left in the aisle was the rest of us. I glanced over and smiled. Since the flight was 3 hour-long the guys told me I should do something to pass the time. What else I could do other than went on the net and listened music on my Iphone. Time to time I glanced out the little window and saw the dark night. It was scary so without thinking I buried my face in James shoulder. He didn't mind it even he kissed the top of my head pulling me to him in an embrace. We stayed in this place for a while. It was so comfy. I heard somebody unbuckled the seatbelt so I looked around and saw Logan was missing.

"James where did he go?"- I asked sleepily.

"Probably to the restroom,don't worry. Relax."- He said softly with that I leant my head back on his shoulder.

I and James let out a loud laugh when we heard Carlos and Kendall fighting. We heard " NO,GIVE ME BACK! I WANNA SEE IT! CARLOS SERIOUSLY!"- things like that have been heard.

"What are they doing?"- James asked looking with a smug face. He was so cute. As we watched carefully we saw it was not their phone but Timi's. They will be in a giant trouble if she finds out I know it for sure.

"Mich what's so funny?Huh?"- He asked looking me with that look,I swear I gonna die.

"That's Timi's phone and you can guess the rest of it."- I added with a giggle.

**Timi's Pov.**

I began to move in my sleep,I heard yelling then soft awwww's from somebody. Slowly with tiredness in my eyes I looked up at the guys catching Kendall stalking my phone. Wait,what? When they noticed I'm up they got froze in their moves.

"Hey,THAT'S WAS MY PRIVACY LIFE NOT COOL KENDALL"- I said raised voice. Don't get me wrong,I love them and all but what he did was not fair. He with a smirk handed my phone back wich is full with pictures of BTR but mostly of Kendall with labels like "Damn he's so freaking sexy" and much worse embarrassing saying wich are adorable but not when the guy who is about sees it actually. **(A/N THIS IS actually true LOL,yepp! my phone,my life don't judge)**

"I see now you have a massive crush on me! Just admit it. Go ahead babe"- He kept staring me not taking his eyes off me as my cheeks went deep red. I didn't know what to do so I looked a shelter wich was Carlos who held out his arms for me. I accept it and he pulled me into his chest.

Just right on time Logan came back from the restroom walking back to our seats.

"Okay,wich one of you made her feel uncomfortable? I wanna know so tell me guys. If you wouldn't notice they are girls not your buddies who you can mess with everyday!" - Logan was annoyed by now.

Logan turned his head around when he heard James talking from behind him.

"It was Kendyboo who made her blush by stalking her phone. You can figure it out the rest."- James leaned back in his seat proud of himself that he said something smart.

Logan turned back to Kendall ," I told you to not freak her out,didn't I?"- He chuckled.

"But Logie! He still can't do as good as me with Mich." -with that James put a kiss on Mich's cheek what made her blush hard. She covered her face with her palms.

Logan sighed patting Carlos shoulder. Sometimes he was happy that at least himself was normal.

" Half hour still left so Kendall stop making her blush and the same goes to you too,pretty boy. If you don't I'm going to shave your hair when you're sleeping."- He said knowing well James personality. James shut up instantly.

But he only could bear it for a moment when he pitted in again, " But they are a couple and in L.O.V.E awww"

Carlos shook his head at his silly friend ," You don't say it! She likes him that obvious enough but leave her alone geez!"-He kissed Timi's forehead. Logan sat back in his seat. It was ridiculous that Kendall is the leader but he's the one who loses his head all the time if it comes to pranks.

"James stop it."- Mich said firmly. Once the guys finished the scene Timi raised her head not looking at Kendall only the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. HotelRoom

I was so embarrassed. I yanked my phone back from his hand and began to start a chat with Mich. I knew so well that Carlos and Kendall will watch it above my shoulder but I didn't care about it.

"They are idiots"- I wrote with a smirk. I felt a hand on my hand. Kendall wanted me to look at him. He gently squeezed my hand.

"What are you doing?"- I asked weirdly. I tried to resist to his cute smile and everything about him but it was useless. My lips turned into a smile as I buried my face into his chest. He pulled me close.

"Timi,you know that's now what I meant. I swear I'll forget what I saw just don't hate me,I wouldn't survive that."- He said on a playfully voice but I knew he meant it.

"Deal"- I shot back with a giggle. I began to laugh when I felt his chest raise and falls back as he breathes out.

"What's so funny little joker?"

"N-nothing much. Really."- I tried to stay with a poker face but I failed it,big time. I pulled back from Kendall and saw his hands coming too fast towards me.

"TICKLE FIGHT"- Carlos shouted in cause he got the cue. As a result Kendall and Carlos tickled me to death.

My phone began to buzz. Thank god. I called quickly time-out and saw Mich message: " Don't try to tell me otherwise,trust me. I see with my eyes. ;) " I looked at her. She shot me a smile. I typed an answer back

" Enjoy your time with your Boyfriend;) I GOT YA! :D "- I hit the send button. I knew with this I got her this time. Within seconds I got a new message from her , " Wait till we arrive to the hotel! I have warned you!"

"Can't wait! I'm in hahah :)"- I send her a reply. Kendall looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. I just smiled and leant my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me. After 20 minutes our plane finally landed. We got off the plane and got our bags and suitcases. It was already 10pm at night. We didn't realize it when I and Mich yawned a big at the same time,just when the guys looked at us with their goofy faces.

"Okay Litos call a taxi while we carry out the bags to the entrance,you two just follow us and please don't get lost."- Logan said totally exhausted. He shot me a smile when he saw I'm watching him.

"I'm hungry and I just want to sleep"- Mich said tiredly burying her face in James chest. He gently rubbed her back to make her relax a little.

"I'll take the bathroom first!"- I said chuckling. Even tough I don't know who'll sleep in a room with who.

"Okay girls,Carlos got a taxi let's go girls."- Kendall said as he pushed the luggage cart in front of himself. We got in the taxi that took us to the hotel where we're going to stay.

We were in the elevator when it opened on the 3rd floor where we have our rooms. The guys told us we can choose if we want one of them to stay with us or if we wanna be alone. Of course we chose the second option. They were okay with it. At our door the guys stopped us for a second before they would let us go for tonight.

"Okay if you need anything,come to 3C or 3E room that's were we staying."- Logan said seriously.

We both nodded signaling we understood.

"Tomorrow we'll get you so don't worry about waking up early. You two can sleep as long as you want. It definitely tiring for you guys the flight."- James added.

"Plus all you gotta do is get a quick shower then we will bring up food and eat something together ."- Kendall said like he would be our respectful big brother. If you ask me it was adorable.

"Okay guys. GROUP HUG?"- I called out. Seconds later they all attacked me with a hug at the same time.

"I like them." - Carlos said with a wild smile.

"Me too."- Kendall said.

"They are so cool and cute"- Logan piped in.

"Not to mention they are hot"- James said with a smirk. I just shrugged it of and hugged Mich.

"You 4 are really idiots. We heard everything. And I guess it was enough. Night"- I said taking over my suitcase from Logan and Mich got hers. I pulled her into our room what we share and waved a quick to the guys and shut the door.

"Oh my gosh. We are here. Together."- I blurted out as I sat down on the bed. Mich sat beside me and literally tackled me down with a hug.

"Timi can we make a few pictures so I can post it on Facebook and instagram?"- She asked smiling wild. I gave her a thumbs up signaling it's a giant yes.

So we were taking pictures and having fun. Then I got a phone call. It was named by "idiots". I looked at Mich with a smirk. I knew she was thinking the same.

"Answer it."

"hello,sorry but the other two idiot is busy now,how can I help you sir?"-I tried to blurt out without any giggle.

"We heard screaming and laughing from down the hallway and I'm pretty sure it was you and Mich since the floor is empty. You two young lady are in trouble. Now go get a shower,we'll be over soon with the food."-They spoke into the phone. Since I put it on speaker Mich could talk also.

"We get it Jamey Perrie,bye"- She hang up. I give her a high-five. She's dead once they get in our hotel room but oh gosh,it's freaking hilarious. She told me she'll wait outside while I'm in. So I grabbed my bath things what I will need and went to the bathroom. It was like a queen suite. It was big and comfy and breathtaking.

I could live here all of my life. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. You may wonder why. Let me tell it. Mich was outside on the other side of the door listening BTR songs. We both sang along. She's from the other side of the door. Pretty much we gave a concert. But the most epic part was when Run Wild came on. We both chuckled and yelled as we sang :

Break out, get a little loud  
>Shout it from the rooftops now<br>Wake up, even if you're down  
>Yeah we gonna run this town<br>Don't wait, time is running out  
>Can you hear it ticking, let the music kick in<br>Break out, get a litt."- We heard knocks on the door with yelling over the loud music , " GIRLS SHUT DOWN THE MUSIC PLEASE AND LET US IN."- We heard James.

"Timi! The guys are here! Help me hide! You're in there but I'm alone here outside"- She said trying to not freak out.

"Oh my gosh don't let them in! Let's mess with them. Wait till I put on my pajama!"- I told her in a hurry,laughing too hard.

"If you say so. Fine with me."- She said and turned off the music. Now the guys outside became audible.

"I know you're in there. So if you don't want us to get kicked out of the hotel because of the loud noises I would advise you to do it quieter."- It was Logan this time,he wasn't all that happy but rather frustrated. It was a good timing cause as soon as I come out of the bathroom I see them standing there angrily. I had my used clothes in my arm. Micheline was looking down the floor.

**To Be Continued...**

**Leave a review if you liked it!**** I'd appreciate it! :) ****I know it's short,sorry about that. But school is hard now.**


	4. Late Night

**Enjoy :)**

"Look,we all know you two are super thrilled about this whole trip and all but behave yourselves. Now it's time for food!"- Kendall said you could see the sparks in his eyes.

We shared looks with the guys and Mich and I realized they just want us to be normal in the hotel. That's all.

Eventough I still said feeling guilty, " I'm sorry we didn't mean it."-But i was pulled into a hug by two strong arms. It was Kendall. He whispered into my ear, " It's totally fine. Because we love you two."- He gave me a tight hug from behind then we sat down on the bed eating.

After hours we were full and sleepy. Mich went to get a shower this time. I laid down on the bed and turned on the tv. The guys take out the left overs and come back in the room.

"what's up"- Logan asked. All 4 of them sat down on the bed beside me.

"I'm just staring out of my head"- I said honestly. James pulled me into a shoulder hug. I laid my had on his shoulder.

"You know how much we love you two? Seriously. Not to mention you both are so cute."- Kendall said with a wink.

Logan,James Carlos nodded on Kendall's statement. A smile came across my lips.

"That's good because I and Mich love you too"- I said with a giggle. Kendall poked my nose and I burst out in laughter.

"What's wrong with her?"- Carlos asked chuckling along with us. I just buried my face into my enough I felt strong arms around my waist. I knew those arms. It was Kendall's.

"She just loves me."- Kendall replied on his adorable voice.

"He knows me so well"- I put a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly I just watched as James changed look with Carlos.

Then I was lifted up and I was on somebody's shoulder. I was laughing hard. I couldn't stop.

"SMILE TO THE WORLD GIRL"- I heard than I saw camera flashes and a beep sound. Yep,these idiots taking this on video.

"NO PLEASE OH MY GOSH GUYS! STOP IT ! MICH! HELP!"- I tried to hit Carlos's back but he still kept me in his grasp.

For my luck she came out right in time. She ran over to Carlos trying to help me but she was tackled down by James. They were on the ground laughing hysterically. James kept tickling her hard. But the problem was,I still hanged on Carlos shoulder.

Carlos," YEAH GUYS WE ARE HERE IN LONDON HAVING FUN WITH THIS TWO AMAZING GIRL ! ONE OF IS ON MY SHOULDER WHILE THE OTHER IS ON THE FLOOR,WE JUST WANTED TO LOG IN, SEE YOU SOON. BYE"- With that Kendall turned off his mobile and freed me from Carlos.

"Thanks Kendizzle"- I told him with a giant yawn. He just said," no problem" He pulled me into a hug.

"Okay it's time for bed. It's already midnight passed by 22 minutes."- James ordered. I and Mich put on a fake pouting face. We didn't want this night to end yet.

"Noooooooo"- Mich began to say cutely. We ended up saying this in chorus.

"Yeeeees"- Carlos mimicked us. For this I showed him playfully by his chest and he fell on James. It was funny.

"Okay. Sorry girls,we're going to bed and you two better do the same."- Kendall told us softly. They were very tired too like us. They turned to leave the room but a smile appeared on their faces and attacked us with goodnight kisses.

"Sleep well"- Kendall said.

"We'll be in our room,remember if you need anything you can come to us."- Logan reminded us with a warm smile.

"Sure. We get it. Now go"- Mich said with a giggle to the guys. After we hugged the guys one by one we all went to our bed while they into their room. Carlos,James shared a room meanwhile Kendall and Logan the other one. They went to sleep and we did the same.

Timi's Pov.

I woke up all sweaty and trembling. I sat up in the bed as I wiped my fresh tears away. Then I took my phone into my head and checked if Mich is up or not. But she wasn't. She was sound asleep. I thought I'll go over to the guys. Quietly I sneaked out of our hotel room. The hall was lighted out so I didn't need my phone anyway.

I clutched it to my chest as I made my way to the door. I knocked on it. I was afraid they won't wake up. So I turned around to leave but I felt a hand on my shoulder and a door opening. I spun around and without words collapsed into Carlos' safety arms crying forcefully.

"Shhh,it's okay." I must wet his T-shirt.

"Tell me what's wrong,but first we need you to get in the bed"- He said to me.

Still hugging me,we walked into their shared room. He switched on the nightstand lamp then he went to get me a bottle of ice water from the mini fridge. First he sat me down on his bed as he pulled the cover over me he handed me the water bottle. I drank a little,then I handed it back to him with a simple thank you. He just nodded sweetly. He put it down on the nightstand.

"Now tell me what's happened"-he whispered softly.

I just shook my head no and said, " I just want Kendall,please"- I choked out.

"But princess he's sleeping."- He replied concerned.

"I want him,Litos"- I said one more time. When he saw my eyes were puffy and red he gave in.

He stood up and began to wake up Kendall," Buddy,hey wake up."- But nothing. He was still snoring softly.

"This not gonna work"- Carlos told me as he turned around facing with me.

"Please"- I cried.

"Bro,she needs you. Wake up for god shake"- He tried. Kendall began to move slowly then his eyes shot open.

He looked like he wouldn't know where he is then he glanced me and pulled me into a tight hug. He sat me in his lap rocking me back and forth.

"Carlos why is she crying?"- He asked on a sleepy voice.

"Man I have no idea,she just come here a few minutes ago terrified."- Carlos told Kendall. He looked at me with sorry eyes full with concern then he pulled me up and he offered his hand for me. I took it. I didn't know why did he do it.

"Carlos we'll be down in the lobby. I just wanna talk with her in private"- Kendall said with a smile.

"Sure. Goodnight."- Carlos said going to bed but first he walked over and pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Night Carlos"- I said then instantly buried my face into Kendall's chest holding him by his waist.

We reached the lobby. He told me to sat on the couch and he sat beside me but his left leg pulled up on the couch.

"So why are those tears on your pretty face? Tell me. I won't tell anyone."- He said caressing my face with his thumb. I rested my head on the crook of my right arm. I was so tired but too scared to close my eyes and fall asleep. I just couldn't get myself to do it.

"Just flash backs. Of my past. The bullying. If you wouldn't be there for me I may would have think about the end..."- I managed to choke out as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ohh girl. I'm here you know that. They are gone,they can't hurt you anymore."- He held out his arms waiting for me to hug him. I didn't do anything.

"Hey,don't be like this. You are here with US. Your idols. I wanna see my Cover Girl smile."- He said with a smirk.

"Do you love me?"- I asked unsure. He looked at me surprised. I guess he wouldn't think I would really asked this question but still.

"I love my Rushers more than anything."-He shot me a smile and hugged me. This time I let him hug me.

"How can you ignore the hate all the time?"-I asked.

"If I wanna be honest, I would say it's not always easy but all you can do is focus on the valuable moments and just try to be your own best. Haters always gonna hate. Don't let it get to you."- He gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I do this but sometimes I broke down. It's terrible feeling when the world is against you or at least you just think."- I said honestly.

"Well,all I can say it's happens to everyone. You just gotta let it go."

"Let's go back."- you say finally feeling tired.

"Alright angel."- He said standing up,he did something weird then he said," You silly,I want you carry up. Hope on my back." - he added chuckling. I felt like we would be on the beach,the weather is nice the sun is burning.

I hopped on his back,we got into the elevator but by the time we reached the floor I was sleeping peacefully on his back hugging him by his stomach from back.

Next morning I woke up in Kendall's bed. With him beside me. His arms around me protectively. I soon closed back my eyes. I fell asleep back.

LEAVE A REVIEW,I TRY TO CONTINUE AS SOON AS I CAN:)


	5. Pancakes & a surprise kiss

**Enjoy :)**

"Let's go back."- you say finally feeling tired.

"Alright angel."- He said standing up,he did something weird then he said," You silly,I want you carry up. Get on my back." - he added chuckling. I felt like we would be on the beach,the weather is nice the sun is burning.

I hopped on his back,we got into the elevator but by the time we reached the floor I was sleeping peacefully on his back hugging him by his stomach from back.

Next morning I woke up in Kendall's bed. With him beside me. His arms around me protectively. I soon closed back my eyes. I fell asleep back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've been told to write a double chapter,but high school is hard right now. I have 6 test just this week. I'm sorry cause I only wrote 1 chapter. But it's ended up quite well. Next chapter is gonna be up soon! (1 week at least) I'm working on it all the time. Thnks for understanding. Keep reading this book. -Bye-<strong>

**Next Chapter**

Mich's Pov.

I woke up at morning and looked around. The sun shined trough the big hotel window. I smiled. I wasn't dreaming. It was real. But as I glanced over at Timi she was missing. I frowned. I got out of bed and did my daily routine. When I came out of the bathroom she was still nowhere. So I sat back on my bed and turned on the tv. That's when I saw the time, 10am. The guys probably still sleeping.-I tought. That's when somebody knocked on the door. I smiled and went to answer it. I met with James sleepy face and messy hair. He was in his pajama,wich meant a tank top and sweatpants.

"Uhmm,don't be in shock,I just came here to use the bathroom,because our cute Logie has been in there for hours and I can't get him out. But I really need to get a shower."- He told me smiling.

"Sure,anyway I was thinking where's Timi,she disappeared last night. So go! I've just finished my things there anyway."- I told him sitting back on my bed.

"Thanks. I'll get ready then we'll go and try to find Timi."-He told me quickly and went in the bathroom.

While he was in the shower I went on my twitter. I got thousands of new followers. I replied a bunch then I followed a few hundred. After all if I have an amazing they,they can have one too. Soon James finished the shower. He walked out in his daily outfit. He shot me a smile and took my hand.

We closed the hotel room and went over to Kendall's room.

"I'm sure she has to be here,cause she's not with us,or you. Don't worry."- He gives a kiss on my cheek. I turned deep red. I knocked on their door.

"I'm coming"- we heard an exhausted Litos from the other side of the door. He opened it.

"What are you guys are doing here so early?"- He yawned a big wiping the sleepiness out of his eyes. Eventough the curtains were still closed,I could see they wanted to sleep way more time. Carlos not listening jumped back into his bed and tried to go back to sleep.

"James? Mich? "- this was Kendall. He lifted his head up from the pillow and looked to the door's direction.

"Buddy, morning. We're looking for Timi. Have you seen her?"- James said coming in with Mich into our hotel room.

"She's right here. She's so cute"- Kendall caressed her face with his thumb gently not wanting to wake her up.

"How she got here into... umm,your bed? Why are you all so sleepy? What were you doing last night?"- James asked concerned. It was too weird. Kendall was not the type who would go out to party in the middle of the night with a 7-year younger girl than him.

"Dude*he yawned* Carlos let her in the room at late night. She was crying. Then I let her sleep with me. She felt safe only with me. Don't worry. Nothing like that happened. Seriously,how could you think of that?"- Kendall snapped back.

"Geez! Relax,I wasn't thinking of THAT. It was Mich who got worry about her. You can understand her. She's her Best Friend." - James told him. Mich nodded.

"GUYS I wanna sleep. So go out or stay quiet! Thnks."- Carlos said annoyed holding a pillow over his head.

"Carlos it's already 11 in the MORNING. So get ready. We're going out for breakfast. Logie is in the shower,so hurry up."- James ordered. Kendall sighed a big in frustration. The three of them only slept 4 hour or less. Timi was still in a deep sleep.

James whispered something to Mich. She went to the window and opened the curtains. Kendall yelled," OH NOOO! CLOSE IT BACK! CLOSE IT BACK! DUDE THAT'S NOT FAIR!" James just chuckled on that. Next step was getting Litos out of the bed.

"For three! One,two,TICKLE!"- James said to Mich. They ended up tickling Litos to death who fall out of the bed onto the floor with a loud thud.

"OUCH!"- he groaned. I and James high-fived but our smile faded when we saw Carlos gets comfy on the floor and closes his eyes. Unbelievable.

" Okay. He's out like a light. What about you two?"- James asked from Kendall.

He had to choose. If he choses to go out for breakfast he would to leave behind Litos,what he didn't want. But yes,he was hungry. Probably Timi too. So he got up and woke up Timi.

(Timi's Pov.)

"Hmmm. Let me sleep more." - She snuggled into Kendall's pillow.

"See? She's knocked out."-Kendall said giggling while getting out of the bed.

"I heard you Kendall and my answer is a big no! I'm just tired. Ok. You won." - she sat up with messy hair in the bed looking at us.

"Then get out of the bed angel."- He winked at me. I smirked and jumped out of the bed racing towards Kendall. Kendall was pulling on his jeans.

"NO NOT NOW! OH MY GOSH GUYS HELP! "- Kendall yelled laughing as Timi began to tickle him. He had troubles with his pants. They fall on the floor. He was on top of Timi. Their faces were inches away. Kendall stared into her eyes and what nobody would have thought,he kissed her. James and Mich face was priceless. They were in shock. Just in time Logan came in too.

"Who needs a wakening?"- He clapped his hands together. Logan cleared his throat awkwardly making Kendall snap back to real life and get off Timi.

"Uhm I'm...sorry."- Timi said and ran out. Everybody watched Kendall's reaction.

"Dude! Why did you let her say sorry? You were the one who kissed her on the first place!"- James said to him.

"I-I don't know what got into me. I'll talk to her. Let's meet at the lobby in 10."- Kendall got dressed in a hurry. Rushed into the bathroom,did his hair,brushed his teeth then ran out to the hall down to the girl's hotel room.

He heard crying from inside. His heart sunk. He broke her heart for no reason. He pulled himself together and entered the room. When he looked around the room he found Timi's things all messy. He found her in the bathroom. She was trying to get dressed but she failed. She was on the edge of crying. She slid down against the bathtub.

"I'm screwing up everyhthing."- She choked.

"No,you don't. It was my fault."- Kendall sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. I snuggled into his shoulder.

"You kissed me."- She blurted out.

"You kissed me back too."- He replied chuckling but stopped when Timi started crying again. I do love her. She's cute and innocent but mostly she's a sweetheart but afraid to love again.

"But w-why did you kiss me?"- She asked waiting for an answer.

"Because I do like you. More than I should or could."-Kendall helped her up and gave a kiss on her cheek as he said, " Get dressed,I'll wait for you oustide."- Kendall closed the door letting me change alone.

In 15 minutes I got ready. Like nothing would have happened he put his hand on my shoulder pulling me in a hug. We walked up to the others.

"Are you guys ready? I'm starving."- Carlos stated as his stomach made funny noises. He put his hands up in defense, hey! I told you,didn't I ? "-he joked. We stepped out of the hotel. The fresh morning breeze hit us.

The London weather was really nice. The whole scene was beautiful. We even saw the sunrise. I guess we walked two street when Mich spotted a Pancake House. Everybody agreed that we could go there. Me and Mich ended up eating more plates of pancake then any of the guys. So they were little taken aback.

"I still can't believe it."- Kendall said in awe. I,Mich and the group were walking down the beach. For our luck their fans didn't notice them so we had a great time. We were still on the beach,Logan wanted to go up on a smaller rock hill and take pictures. And because he didn't want to go alone I tagged along. I mouthed to Carlos and Kendall "HELP" but they just kept smirking and showing me to go with him. In the meanwhile Mich went for a walk with James alone. I saw James liked Mich. It was more than obvious.

Logan told me ," I'm gonna help you up,it's a big step." - He told me as he took a hold on my wrist and pulled me up. The scenery was so cool. You could see the whole beach,the little kids running,having fun splashing water on each other.

I got lost in my world when I heard Logie saying that we need to take a picture of us together. I gave in. He made more than 1 picture though,I wonder why.

"Okay now we can go down. You want me to go in front of you or you'll be fine on your own?"

"Please help me down."- I said chuckling because he grabbed me by my waist and well,I was ticklish on that spot.

"Timi If you keep laughing I'm gonna drop you. No joke." - he said seriously. I shut up instantly. We got down within minutes.

We found Carlos and Kendall sitting on sun loungers eating flavored ice. They were talking about something when we approached them.

Kendall moved aside a little,so I could sit on his chair too. While Logan sat down on Carlos' chair.

"Carlos?"- I asked.

"Umm can I get flavored ice too,please? And something to drink I'm thirsty."- I asked all shyly.

"First of all,why are you still shy when it comes to talking with us? It makes no sense if we're really your idols don't be ashamed to talk. Just have fun! Gosh. Plus of course here's the money. You can buy what you want or do you need one of us need to go with you?"- He asked friendly.

I stayed quiet. Then Kendall spoke up, " Logan? You wanna buy something?"- Logan replied with an OH YES". Next thing I knew I was pulled up by them onto my feet and we walked down to the small stores near the beach.

_**LEAVE A REVIEW,I TRY TO CONTINUE AS SOON AS I CAN:)**_


End file.
